Ninjago shorts of Randomness
by ImprisonedAngel
Summary: Random Ninjago stories. PM me if you have any ideas and Please review.
1. Chapter 1 What Now?

This will be just random one-shots and maybe something longer. PM me any ideas that you would like to see here and the ideas can include your OCs.

Pick 10 characters:

Zane 1

Skaylar 2

Cole 3

Lloyd 4

Jay 5

Kai 6

Nya 7

Sensei Wu 8

Sensei Garmadon 9

Misako 10

Your having a shower and 5 comes in?

Olivia:Aaaah! Die Jay Die *Covers herself with towel and squirts shampoo at him*

Jay:Meh eyes, IT BURNZ!*Runs out banging into walls*

Your sick and 3 brings you some chicken soup?

Cole:Hi I brought you some chicken soup*He put the murky yellow 'soup' on Olivias lap*

Olivia:*slaps Cole * YOU KILLED IT!

Cole:First of all Ow secondly its just a chicken!

Olivia:*Eyes began to glow *And your just a Cole!

Cole:Oh shi- he was cut of as Olivia used her telekinsis to bash him against the wall.

Your at the beach , there is a big wave, and suddenly 6 loses his swimming trunks?

Olivia:So Nya hows it go-OMG ! KAI HAVE SOME DECENCY!*covers eyes*

Kai:*Blushes a deep red and frantically searches for his swimming trunks*

Lloyd:*Picks up phone*Your fangirls will just LOVE this

You befriend a spider and 4 kills it?

Olivia:*is on the floor and has her face inches away from a spider*hello mister fluffy ,you adorable little killing machine! /) * *(\

Lloyd:*Jumps up and screams whilst crushing the spider*Ahh spider!...Oh its dead...Yay!

Olivia:*eyes glow*Remeber what happened when Cole brought me Chicken soup?

Lloyd:*gulps and rans away*

You tell 10 about GreenFlame Shipping?

Olivia:*Brings out Laptop*I need to show you something...its to do with Lloyd

Misako:Is he hurt?

Olivia:No, Its worse...Its GreenFlame Shipping!*Shows laptop to Lloyd*

Misako:*Gasps*What kind of son have I raised?

Olivia:*smirks* Mission accomplished

Its 8's birthday ?

Olivia:Happy Birthday Sensei! Quick question:What was it like with the dinouars?

Sensei Wu:*Hits Olivia with staff*How old do you think I am ?

Olivia:*Tapped her chin*Hmm...1000 and something I guess

Sensei Wu:*Hits her again*Im only 87!

Olivia:*Eyeing Him*Dayuum

2 tries to gain your power?

Olivia:Quit touching me!

Skaylor:*Pokes Olivia * Uhhh...I cant gain your power

Olivia:Thats because its impossible

Skaylor:Whaa..

Olivia:Let me explain due to the relativity and nature of my ablities your abilties clash with mine...*blabs on for another hour*

Skaylor:*Snoring and jolts awake* uh.. yeah totally

Olivia: /) = =(\

You also show 9 GreenFlame Shipping?

Olivia:Look...at this pic!*shows phone to Garmadon*

Garmadon:What in the world?

Olivia:Its called GreenFlame shipping

Garmadon: KAI STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!*Lunges at Kai*

Kai:Mmph-get him off-Mmph*Picture of Lloyd stuffed to his face*

Garmadon:If you love him so much kiss this picture*Stuffing pic of Lloyd in his face*

Lloyd:*Watching*Dont I get a say in this?

Kai and Garmadon:NO!

7 steals your diary?

Nya:*Gasps*She is in love with-Olivia's hands covered her mouth and pulled her into the shadows.

Olivia:*Whispering Into her hear*If you tell anyone I will make sure you suffer... Do you understand?

Nya:* Nodding*

1 spills Tommorows tea on you?

Olivia:*Maniacly running through halls* la la he he He is the is the one for me!

Zane:*Carrying tea delivery for Sensei*Olivia look out!

Olivia:*Tea went all over her*Wha...

A bright light engulfed her body...

She grew and now looked like a 18 year old not a 13 year old!

Olivia:I have Boobs!

Zane:*Cleaning her up*Im awfully sorry

Lloyd:Dayum girl!

Olivia:Dont say it!

Lloyd:Your hot

Olivia:*Eyes began glowing as she got up*And your Dead ... Now that im older my powers are STRONGER!*Laughs maniacaly as she chases Lloyd*


	2. Chapter 2 Truth or Dare

Olivia sat on her bed , reading some odd looking book. The door slowly creaked open, revealing Jay . "I know your there"she muttered clearly not happy that he disturbed her quit time. "Oh come on all you do is read!"exclaimed Jay sighing. Tiptoeing the ginger slowly crept up to the top bunk and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello earth to Olivia"said the blue ninja. "I can hear you just fine... Im simply choosing to ignore you"she murmed sluring her words. Drooping his head down Jay sighed aggrivating Olivia. Putting down her book Olivia turned to face Jay."Tell me something more fun than reading and..."She pondered tapping her chin. " I will do it " She continued . His eyes lit up grateful that she gave him a chance"Truth or dare with the Guys!"He beamed . Nodding Olivia jumped off acompanied by the said boy.

Her presence was announced in the living room by a multitude of clattering as her metal bangles bounced with her every step. "Hey livy sit down and play witn us"Requested Lloyd patting the area next to him. Sitting down Olivia saw Jay sit opposite her grinning. Shaking it off she patiently listened to Cole explan the rules."Okie Dokie I dare Lloyd to do the Cinammon challenge"Orded Kai groaned and headed for the kitchen and brought back a spoonful of Cinammon. Every one smirked watching Lloyd slowly place the spoon into his mouth. "Do it"They all he shoved it into his mouth and began hacking causing him to spew Cinammon everywhere. "Now..Thats over its Jays turn to ask"He notioned as he wiped cinnamon from his face.

Jay grinned and looked straight at Olivia. "I will ask Olivia a Truth!"He exclaimed and began thinking. "Hmm..You have to tell me which one of us you have a crush on"He sang out . Olivia blushed deeply."I-I ..um..have a crush on-

Will be continued in the next chapter or simply be updated and will be one long chapter. Remembser to review and send me story requests (It would be great if you included a OC). I will only continue if you guys tell me to.


	3. Chapter 3 Honey

Disclaimer:I do not own ninjago and to Darkrainbow for giving me the OC

The hot sun glowed above them. A floral scent wafted througn the air. The ninja lay on the deck of the bounty ,sweat dripping of them. "Do you mind not grunting"argued Jaylor, crossing his arms infront his chest. "I cant help it im soo bored"protested Jay as he sprawled out on the deck. Rolling his eyes Jaylor shuffled away from the blue ninja. "Hey guys"Purred Olivia as she walked out onto the deck. "What do you want?"Questioned Cole. Grinning the girl held out a handful of dripping golden honey. "I got some fresh honey...Infact its so fresh the producers are right around the corner!"The psychic sang out. Jaylor looked shocked."No... You didnt dare"Disagreed the neon orange ninja. Oliva giggled as she wiped her hands on Jaylor. "You little shit"bawled Jaylor running after the girl.

The ninja stared. "So are we gonna get involved?"Asked Lloyd."Nah , this is a priceless momemt, now go get the damn Popcorn!"Demanded Jay . Lloyd came back with some popcorn and sat down next to Jay. "CRAP!"Shouted Jaylor as he sped the direction opposite of Olivia. Bees buzzed by heading straight for the honey covered boy. Kai nudged Cole to look . The black ninja smirked. Stumbling back onto the bounty Olivia had a laughing fit as she rolled on the floor. "Idiot haha cant catch me haha bees haha"The psychic yammered. Jaylor stopped by the edge of the bounty and took a double take. "Now or never"He muttered as he gulped. Jumping he hopelessly tried summoning his elemental dragon. "Not as much swearing as I thought"Excailmed Cole as he got up. "Anyway Olivia this is your problem so you go help him"Ordered Cole .Groaning she took off.

Thanks for reading. Remember to request stories and Review!


End file.
